


Sky in white

by Ostodvandi



Series: Lost memories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Drabble, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: There was a strange sting in Lorenz's heart everytime Ferdinand would mention Hubert. Lorenz knew jealousy, and it wasn't that.





	Sky in white

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to make a follow-up to one of my first claurenz fics so. Yeehaw for me making myself suffer.

He knows Ferdinand from their Academy days, and would even dare to say they had been sort of close, especially when tea and nobility were concerned. They have – if Ferdinand hasn’t changed much – similar ideas on both topics, and thus Lorenz had assumed they were enough to call him a friend.

But five years are an awful lot, and things change. Ferdinand himself hasn’t changed that much: some of his previous enthusiasm is gone, but this is war, and that’s normal. What does stick out as strange for Lorenz is the ring on Ferdinand’s hand, and the way von Vestra had looked at him before they set out to defend the Bridge. 

Lorenz is neither stupid nor blind. But he could have sworn Ferdinand and the emperor’s right hand man never quite got along. How many things could have changed in five years to turn that around?

Well, that doesn’t matter. He is there to fulfill his duty as the son of Count Gloucester to honor their alliance with the Empire. If Ferdinand wanted to tell him about his love life and how it got to this point, he would listen.

However, inside of him there’s a feeling of familiarity, of yearning, every time he sees Ferdinand’s ring, and he can’t fully focus on anything else.

How foolish, to still think of romance in a situation like this.

*

The Great Bridge of Myrddin expands before his eyes, as he answers the call for reinforcements. His eyes lock with Ferdinand’s, and they burn with the fire of a man that has someone so very important to go back home to. 

Again, that thought stings in his chest, just like the ring, just like Ferdinand’s honeyed voice when he mentions von Vestra. A shadow of last night’s dream comes back to him: a sweet smile, someone’s fingers putting a ring on his own, promising he will come back, when everything settles down, and they…

His eyes are green as emeralds, and it’s been five years since the last time he saw them, and the sudden realization freezes Lorenz in place for a second.

‘Lorenz!’ 

Ferdinand’s voice wakes him just enough to avoid an arrow straight to his head, and Lorenz tries to grip his lance properly, guiding his horse to the support position behind the front lines.

He looks up, as if  _ he _ is going to appear at some point, riding a white wyvern adorned with red tassels.

A fire spell bursts in front of him, and Ferdinand’s pained scream seems to break the sky in two. Lorenz jumps off his own horse, kneeling by his friend’s side. There’s blood on his clothes, on his hair, on his face, and some of it is his own. The burn extends through all his chest, his neck and lance arm, still simmering, and Lorenz almost vomits with the smell of burned tissue.

‘Darling…’ Ferdinand’s voice whines, and Lorenz knows he isn’t going to survive this battle.

The Kingdom forces tear through the line Ferdinand was holding, and a beast in the disguise of a man advances, unstoppable, and Lorenz doesn’t move a muscle. His mind races through another time, this same place, a time when he’d be by Claude’s side, when they had made a promise of their own, when maybe he got to carry a ring like Ferdinand’s.

Even as a lance is buried on his chest, accompanied with a wild scream from the beast, he looks up at the sky, and maybe he hallucinates a white wyvern.


End file.
